


He's telling the truth

by LilyYlvis, orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Feels, Sick!Bård, Some Cuteness, h/c, whiny Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bård and Vegard are on tour. Bård wasn't feeling well today, but they had to perform today. When he tries to tell Vegard that he isn't feeling well, Vegard doesn't believe him. And then it goes wrong on stage...





	He's telling the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this together with Lily. Enjoy it.
> 
> Greets, 
> 
> Emelie

“Bård, what's taking so long? It's almost time to go on stage and you're not dressed yet.”  
“Sorry, I don't feel well actually.”  
“Don't give me that crap, Bård. You're fine.”  
“Vegard, I swear, my stomach is acting all weird, it hurts.”  
“Look, I'm tired too yeah, you're just saying that because you don't want to perform.”  
“That's not true! I really want to perform, I just don't feel well.”  
“Bård, seriously, stop your game right now and get dressed, people are waiting you know.”  
“Fine, I'm going to get dressed.” 

Bård was feeling terrible. His muscles were sore and his stomach was aching. One moment he was feeling hot and the other moment he was feeling cold. And the worst part was that Vegard didn't believe him. He took a look at the clock and saw they only had 15 minutes left before they had to go on stage. He got dressed and decided to take his temperature before he went on stage. He took the thermometer out of the first aid kit and put it under his tongue. BEEP... He took it out of his mouth. Crap, a fever, and a quite high one too. 39,5°C. He really shouldn't perform today, but Vegard didn't believe him, so he had no other choice than doing it anyway. He quickly took a paracetamol and drank a little water, to make it bearable. Then he returned to his brother.

“There you are, and all dressed I see.”  
“Yes, I'm dressed, but I'm not sure if I should perform... I just took some paracetamol, but now my stomach feels really weird.”  
“Bård, I swear, stop it now! Or I'm going to get mad. You're fine. You were fine this morning.”  
“Yes, I was fine in the morning, but during the day I started to feel sick! Those things can happen Vegard.”  
“One last time, Bård! Stop your game! Everyone is tired. I know the past few days have been hectic, but do you hear somebody else complaining?”  
“I guess not...”  
“Exactly. Now come on, it's time to go on stage.”

Bård and Vegard went on stage. Their fans were screaming. Vegard started to talk to the audience. Bård did so as well. Then their band started to play the music for the first song, which was “The Cabin”. Luckily Vegard had to sing this one. It gave Bård a little time to relax a bit. Bård went to the side of the stage and took a seat while his brother performed. His stomach was really hurting now. It felt like it was turning around. When the song was finished, Vegard ran over to where Bård was sitting and turned off his microphone. Vegard took a glimpse at Bård and got a little annoyed.

“Bård, why are you sitting over here? You're supposed to be there with me you know, even if you don't have to sing. You have to play with the crowd a little.” 

Bård moaned, because of his aching stomach. 

“Ugh... my stomach... it's turning around.”  
“I'm really going to get angry soon if you don't stop it now. Move your ass. It's your turn to sing now.”  
“Which song is it again?”  
“Seriously Bård? Intolerant. Now go.”

The music started to play and Bård started singing. Luckily all went well, despite his hurting stomach. He was happy the song was finished. He really was feeling bad right now. The paracetamol didn't seem to do much. He started walking back to the side of the stage, because he really wanted to sit down. He started shivering now, feeling really cold. As he walked to the side of the stage, he was stopped by Vegard.

“Bård, Trucker's hitch coming up.”  
“Okay.”

Bård sighed. His stomach was getting worse by the minute, he felt really nauseous. He shivered some more. Vegard noticed that his brother was shivering.

“Feeling cold?”  
“Yeah...”  
“That's from sweating of course. Here, take my jacket.”  
“Thanks.”

The music for Trucker's hitch started playing. The crowd was going wild. Everything was going great, until a certain moment. Bård felt that he had to throw up. He was looking white as a sheet. He stopped singing, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to run backstage as fast as possible, but he didn't make it on time. He doubled over and started puking his guts out, on stage. That's when Vegard realized Bård had been telling the truth the whole time and started feeling really guilty for being so mean to him. Vegard told the crowd that the show was finished due to unpredicted circumstances. Luckily their fans were really understanding and a few people were shouting their get well wishes. People were making their way to the exit, while Vegard ran over to his brother. He put a hand on his brother's back and started rubbing it to make him feel comfortable. When the fit had passed, he gently guided his brother off the stage, into their dressing room and made him sit on the sofa that was in the room.

“Oh Bård, I'm so sorry for not believing you. You really are sick. Good lord, you're white as a sheet.”  
“I tried to tell you but...”  
“I know, I know, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can get you?”  
“Ugh... no. I just want to go home.”  
“Are you able to get changed?”  
“Yeah, I'll manage.”

Bård started to change his clothes, but midway he felt the urge to puke again. He knew he won't make it in time to the bathroom, so he started to look for the trash can. When there was no trashcan to be found, he just grabbed the flowerpot that was standing in the corner of the room, threw the flower out and threw the water away fast and puked into the flowerpot. When he was finished, he took a look at Vegard and wanted to excuse himself for throwing up in front of him, but noticed Vegard was soaking wet.

“Thanks Bård. I really needed that shower.”  
“Huh?! Oh no... did I just throw all that water over you?”  
“Yep. Luckily I was dirty.”  
“I'm sorry...”  
“It's okay, I understand you had to be fast. Come on, let's go home.”  
“What about my car? I don't think I can drive right now...”  
“No worries, give me your keys, I'll drive you home and I'll take the bus tomorrow to pick up mine.”  
“Okay, thanks... look, I'm so sorry for puking on stage... I'm so embarassed.”  
“It's all right Bård. If I dind't act like an asshole, it wouldn't have happened. Come on let's go now. You need to get home and get some rest. Do you need a bag or something for on the way, in case you have to throw up?”  
“Yeah, that would be handy. I really feel like shit.” 

 

They drove home. Luckily Bård didn't throw up on the way, but as soon as he opened the door of his house, he directly ran for the toilet. Vegard went inside and put a hand on his brother's back, gently rubbing small circles until the fit passed. 

“Are you done?”  
“I think so, for now... brrr... I'm freezing.”  
“I'll get you a blanket, come, lie down on the sofa a little bit.” 

Vegard guided his brother to the sofa and made him lie down. He put a bucket next to him and covered him with a blanket. Then he placed a hand on his forehead to check for a fever and found that it was disturbingly hot. 

“Where is the thermometer?”  
“In that drawer on your left.”  
“Oh, yeah, got it. Now open your mouth, I want to know your temperature.”  
“It was 39,5°C before I went on stage...”  
“What?! Why didn't you tell me?”  
“You wouldn't have believed me...”  
“I feel so guilty because of making you perform while you are this sick. I'm so sorry.”  
“It's okay Vegard, don't worry.”  
“Okay, now open your mouth and stick this thing under your tongue.”

Bård put the thermometer under his tongue and waited for the beep. When it finally beeped he sighed. 

“How much is it?”  
“Still the same... 39,5°C.”  
“Crap. How does your stomach feel?”  
“Not that good. I'm still really nauseous.”  
“Okay. That fever has to go down. If I'm going to give you a pill, I'm quite sure you're going to throw it up again, so I think it's best that you take a cold bath to cool down a little.”  
“No, I don't want to, I'm so cold already.”  
“I know you feel cold, but that fever really has to go down.”  
“Okay, but not too long.”  
“Just a few minutes is fine. Come on.”

They went to the bathroom and Vegard prepared a bath for his brother. He filled the tub with lukewarm water, so that it wasn't too cold. 

“Your bath is ready. I'll be back in 5 minutes, then you can get out.”  
“Mmmh. Okay.”

Vegard left the bathroom. Bård undressed himself and got into the tub. At first, the water felt really nice, but after 2 minutes he started to feel cold and was shivering again, his teeth chattering. After 5 minutes Vegard returned and told Bård that he could get out of the tub. Bård was really happy. He took some pyjama's out of his closet and put them on. Still shivering. 

“You still feel cold?”  
“Yeah, first when I got into the tub I felt kinda warm, but now I'm cold again.”  
“That's the fever. Let me feel your head again now.”

Vegard put a hand on his brother's head again and was happy to find it was less hot. He was still having a fever of course, but not so bad as before.

“How do you feel now? A little better?”  
“I still feel like shit, but not as bad as before.”  
“Okay, come, let's go back to the sofa. Here, lie down.”

Bård went to lie down on the sofa again and wrapped himself into the blanket, making him feel a little warmer. He took a pillow from the other side of the sofa and put that under his head. Vegard was in the kitchen, taking a glass of water for Bård. He had to try to make him drink something.

“Here, have a sip. You have to try to drink a little.”  
“Okay. I'll try.”

Bård took a few sips of the water and put the glass back on the small table that was next to him. It seemed to stay down at first, but after a few minutes he went to sit up and grabbed the bucket because he had to puke again. When he was done he whinced a little because of his aching body.

“Vegard, I don't want any more water...”  
“It's okay, we'll try again later. Can I do something for you?”  
“Just sit with me please.”  
“Okay, sure. Do you want me to stay here tonight? In case you need something?”  
“Yes, that would be nice.”  
“All right, I'll stay.” 

Bård moved a little and Vegard went to sit on the sofa, next to his brother. Bård lied down again and put his head on his brother's chest. Vegard was a bit surprised by that movement, but let him do it. He started stroking Bård's hair and after a while he noticed Bård fell asleep. Vegard gently put his brother's head back on the pillow. Luckily he didn't wake up. He noticed his brother was shivering in his sleep, so he stood up to take another blanket and covered Bård with that one as well. It seemed to help, after a while the shivering stopped. Vegard was getting tired himself, so he laid himself down on the sofa, next to his brother and closed his eyes. Somewhere halfway the night, Bård woke up because he was thirsty. He still wasn't feeling great, but he didn't feel like throwing up anymore. It was pitch dark inside so he couldn't see much. Bård wanted to go to the kitchen to take some water. When he crawled out of the sofa (forgetting Vegard was also on the same sofa), he almost jumped a meter high when he heard someone screaming “OW”. He quickly turned on the light and then remembered that Vegard was there. 

“Oops, sorry Vegard, I completely forgot you were there. Did I hurt you?”  
“No, it's fine, but I have to say you have really hard knees. Why are you up? Had to throw up again?”  
“No, I was thirsty and I wanted some water.”  
“All right, come, lie back down, I'll take it for you.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“No problem. How are you feeling now?”  
“Not really good yet, but at least I'm not feeling like throwing up anymore.”  
“Good. That's a good sign.”

Vegard went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. When he handed it to Bård, he drank it down greedily. Vegard put the glass back into the kitchen and crawled back onto the sofa. 

“Try to go back to sleep now.”  
“Hmm... yeah, it won't take long, I'm tired. Goodnight Vegard”  
“Goodnight Bård.”

The next morning.

Vegard was the first one to wake up. He crawled out of the sofa and went into the kitchen. He started to make some eggs for himself and some toast and a hot cup of tea for Bård. When he was done he walked back into the living room and saw that Bård had woken up as well.

“Good morning Bård. How are you feeling?”  
“A little better. I'm not nauseous anymore.”  
“Good. Do you feel like eating? Made you some toast and a hot cup of tea.”  
“Yep, sounds good, thanks.”  
“You're welcome. I just had to make it up to you.”  
“It's okay Vegard, I already forgave you yesterday.”  
“All right then. Drink your tea before it's cold.”  
“I will.”

After breakfast Bård fell asleep again. Vegard started to clean up Bård's house a little. Bård hated to have a dirty kitchen or house. Vegard went to check on his brother every once in a while, to see if he needed anything. Most of the day was slept away by Bård. It was around 7 pm that he woke up.

“Hey, you're awake.”  
“Mmmh. Yes. Oh, that was some nice sleep. I feel way better.”  
“I can see that. The color is coming back to you. Let me check your fever.”

Bård put the thermometer under his tongue again. His fever was way less now. 37,5°C.

“That's way better than yesterday. You only have a little bit of fever now, but your temperature is almost back to normal.”  
“Yeah, I really feel way better now. In fact, I'm really hungry.”  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“Hmmm... good question. Well, I actually feel like eating some pizza.”  
“Good idea. Let's order some.”

They ordered pizza and had dinner together. Vegard stayed at Bård's house that night as well. When they woke up the next day, Bård was better. Vegard said bye to Bård and left his brother's house. After that he took the bus to pick up his car and drove home. He was happy to be home and happy his brother was better. And from now on, he would always believe his brother.


End file.
